Psicólogo
by Kari McCartney
Summary: Green está raro. Últimamente, tiene un problema con su amiga, Blue. Siente cosas que no debe y creyendo que tiene algo raro va al psicólogo a consultar. Pero obviamente, esto no pasa desapercibido por Blue, quién encierra a la psicóloga real y toma su identidad para ver que sucede con Green. —Oldrival un poco (muy) ooc (Rated T por ciertas cosas hue)


**Advertencia: Mucho OoC.**

Pokémon © Satoshi Tajiri

**.**

Miré a la chica. Miré a mi pokémon, y sonreí. La primera parte del plan ya estaba lista.

Lo que pasa es que, me enteré por medios -espionaje, acoso, como quieran llamarlo- que Green iría al psicólogo. Pero nadie sabía por qué. Si él siempre fue el más cuerdo de todos nosotros —y cuando digo todos, es todos—, no veo motivo para él de ir al psicólogo. También, gracias a mis «contactos» descubrí que su cita sería hoy, a las cinco y media de la tarde, con una doctora llamada... uh... Eso no es de importancia. Ahora, mi plan es averiguar por qué Green está yendo. Qué pasa con Green. No me lo dijo a mí ni a nadie. Ni a su mejor amigo. Eso es lo que me hace dar cuenta que tan grave es. La primera parte del plan, era que yo usara a mi Ditto para copiar la apariencia de la psicóloga. Así lo entrevistaré y sabré el motivo de su visita.

Ahora... ¿Qué demonios se suponen que hacen los psicólogos? ¿No se sientan y dicen "Cuéntame tus problemas" y dibujan ponytas en sus hojas? ¿No? Demonios. Pero calma, Blue. Eres fuerte y astuta, lograrás arreglártela. Ho, ho. Sí lo harás. Miré a la chica una vez más, que me miraba aterrorizada por tomar su identidad. Y entonces llamaron a la puerta. Supuse que era Green, eran las cinco y treinta, ni un minuto más ni uno menos. Tan puntual como siempre. Acomodé las gafas que la psicóloga poseía y salí con mi planilla.

Le di el paso a mi "paciente" y para hacer creíble mi actuación, saqué a mi Kadabra. Psíquicos, psicólogos, ¿no son lo mismo? Tienen "psi" en su nombre.

—Buenas tardes, señorita McFly. —saludó Green.

¿McFly? ¿Así me apedillaba? Oh... Blue McFly. Blue McFly de Oak. ¡Ohhh! ¡Suena excelente! No, Blue, ¡concéntrate!

—B-buenas tardes, joven Oak. —saludé intentando no mostrar nerviosismo—. Tome asiento.

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo está?

—Bien —respondió, acomodándose—. Sólo que estuve ocupado por el Gimnasio. Nada más. ¿Usted?

—Bien también —respondí—. ¿El gimnasio lo tiene estresado?

—No, para nada. Sólo me estresa cuando mis amigos rompen todo.

Por poco y estallo en risas.

—Y bien —comencé—, cuénteme. ¿Qué es lo que le trae por aquí?

—He estado teniendo problemas con una amiga. —explicó, tomando aire.

¿Amiga? ¿Quién era la muy ditto? No, mi ditto no cuenta. Sin darme cuenta apreté el bolígrafo. Así que relajé la mano y con la libre, hice un ademán.

—Antes de iniciar con eso, quiero que me relate sobre usted —Estoy casi segura que esto pasa normalmente. Lo vi en Two and a Half men—, ya sabe, su infancia. Para tener una idea de cómo es usted.

Concluí, intentando no acelerar mis palabras.

—Oh, claro, entiendo —dijo y empezó—. Nací el 22 de noviembre del 1995.

_Eso ya lo sé, cariño._

Si embargo, me fijé en mi planilla y anoté sus datos.

—Tengo una hermana llamada Daisy y mi abuelo, el famoso profesor Oak. Antes de que pregunte, mis padres murieron.

_Green, deja de decir cosas tan obvias, ¿quieres?_

Anoté "huérfano pero con familiares vivos."

—Desde que soy pequeño, entrené duramente a mis Pokémon gracias a mi maestro Chuck. Él era, digo, es como mi padre. Lo máximo que logré sentir como cariño paternal era su cariño de él cuando hacía algo bien o algunas cosas de Daisy.

—¿Dices que Chuck y tu hermana estaban casados?

—¡No! —apresuró a decir Green. Casi me eché a reír, pero eso me delataría.

—Vale, vale. Entonces, digamos que careces de amor maternal y paternal.

—Algo así.

Otra cosa que anoté y maravillosamente no lo sabía. Levanté mi vista hacia Green, pidiéndole que continuara.

—¿Sabe? No recuerdo mucho mis cinco años hasta los diez. Recuerdo a Chuck y eso, pero hay algo que olvido. Ya veré que es eso.

Anoté "Pérdida de memoria. Eso le pasa por juntarse con el _amnesioso_ de Ruby."

—Así que le diré. A los diez inicié mi viaje Pokémon, y conocí a mi rival Red, posteriormente se haría mi mejor amigo. Y una chica inaguantable llamada Blue, que pasó lo mismo que Red.

Sonreí cuando habló de mi. Noté que Green incluso a una psicóloga -o intento de psicóloga- no habla libremente. Escoge sus palabras cuidadosamente y termina las oraciones de manera cortante. Al parecer, casi nunca sería abierto con nadie.

—Ahora dígame. ¿Qué puede decirme sobre sus amigos?

—Hum... Red es mi mejor amigo. Es inocente, torpe y lento, ¿pero sabe? No hay dos personas iguales a él, porque nadie podría darte la amistad que él ofrece. —Green concluyó—. Uh... Yellow. Yellow es como mi hermana menor, es la más inocente, pero con el corazón más grande de todos.

—Esta Yellow... ¿Es sólo su amiga? —pregunté. ¿Quién sabe?

—Sí. Antes de que lo dude, ella está enamorada de Red. Y viceversa. No crea cosas. —me respondió casi regañándome—. Luego, Blue. Es lo más ruidoso que hay. Molestosa... todo lo que pueda imaginar. Pero es la mejor amiga que haya en dados momentos. Siempre te ayuda a pesar de que digas no y al parecer tu decisión le importa muy poco. Sin embargo, ella y yo nos llevamos excelente, aunque los demás no opinen lo mismo.

Quedé en silencio, anotando "Buenas relaciones sociales y enamorado de Blue". A los pocos segundos de haber escrito eso, lo taché.

—Entonces, ya que ya sé como es... ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Quién es la amiga?

Green dio un suspiro, intentando relajarse.

—Exactamente, la última persona que mencioné. Blue. —dijo mirando hacia el suelo. ¿Problemas, conmigo? ¿Qué? ¿En qué momento peleamos? Iba a abrir mi boca para soltar un chillido en sorpresa, pero mi Kadabra, me dio un golpe con su cuchara y mantuve mi rostro sin mostrar la expresión.

—Oh —dije después de unos segundos—. ¿Pelearon? ¿Gritos?

Para mi alivio, Green negó todas las preguntas, lo cual casi me hace suspirar, aunque claro que esta vez ya me contuve.

—Ella no ha hecho nada, es más bien, un problema mío hacia ella. —Eso me hizo dudar. ¿Me odiaba? ¿Los «Chica ruidosa» iban en serio? Oh Arceus, oh Arceus, oh Arceus, ¡oh Arceus!

—Lo que pasa es que —continuó sin darme tiempo a preguntar—, cuando hablo con ella siento este raro cosquilleo en el estómago. Es raro... pero cuando intento decirle algo lo único que se me escapa es un 'chica ruidosa.'

Sin apresurarme a sacar deducciones raras y erróneas (el cosquilleo puede ser hambre...), anoté "_Tsundere_" en la planilla.

—¿Ha considerado que, tal vez, esté sintiendo algo por ella? —propuse con sumo cuidado de no dejar salir todo mi carácter en la pregunta.

—No.

Valió la pena. Si continúo insistiendo, tal vez empiece a sospechar. Así que, antes de cambiar el tema, tuve que hacer una última pregunta.

—Dígame, ¿cuándo inició esto? Lo del cosquilleo.

—Creo que hace... —Green se puso a pensar, hasta que dijo— dos años.

Creo que palidecí. Si no me equivoco, hace dos años fue el incidente de Deoxys. Descarté la opción de cambiar el tema; estaba muy intrigada. En ese incidente es donde más tiempo pasé con Green y donde estuve más cerca de lo normal.

—Y —me aclaré la garganta—, ¿qué pasó exactamente hace dos años?

Green me miró fijamente y me sentí intimidada. Como si él quisiera ver a través de mis preguntas, cuando él había negado haber tenido sentimientos por mí.

—Deoxys había llegado al planeta y ella había ido a ver a sus padres. Y encontrarla fue muy inesperado... La última vez que la había visto tenía, ehm, ¿catorce? Estaba muy cambiada. En el cabello, en la ropa y tal vez su forma de ser...

Oh Arceus, ¡oh Arceus! Me sonrojé y bajé la mirada hacia la planilla, disimulando.

—Y-y, ¿qué más notó? —Carajo. Me tembló la voz.

Green se tomó unos segundos antes de responder, escogiendo palabras.

—La encontré junto con Red, estaba inconsciente. Sentí _algo _moviéndose en mi interior al verla así y más cuando Red la sostuvo. Era como si yo quisiera sostenerla.

_En cualquier momento me desmayo._

—Cuando la llevamos, cada segundo que pasaba me dudaba a mí mismo del por qué pensaba lo de querer agarrarla y por qué me preocupaba tanto. Entonces, me di cuenta que apreciaba a Blue. Me di cuenta que ella y yo éramos buenos amigos.

Casi pensé que iba a decir «Me di cuenta que mis hormonas estaban reaccionando» pero no. Ya tenía que salir con eso de los amigos. Te odio Green. Te odio. ¿No puedes hacer caso a tus instintos salvajes?

—Ehm... ¿Me está oyendo? Ha estado apretando el bolígrafo y mordiendo el labio inferior.

Esta vez mi cara enrojeció. Asentí rápidamente y relajé mi puño, mientras me ponía en buena posición y empecé a interrogar.

—¿Y, qué hizo luego de que la llevaran? —Aparte de mi actuación, también quería sabee que pasaba. Yo estaba inconsciente, así que no sabía que pasó luego.

—Encontré su diario. Red me dijo que lo lea para encontrar alguna pista... o algo así, no recuerdo bien. Y encontré algunas páginas que me hicieron enrrojecer...

Oh Arceus, no. No, no, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡NO! ¿CÓMO QUE LEYÓ MI DIARIO? ¡MI DIARIO TIENE MI VIDA! ¡MI DIARIO TIENE TODO LO QUE PIENSO Y PENSABA DE ÉL! ¡ESTÚPIDO MOMENTO QUE ME TUVE QUE QUEDAR INCONSCIENTE!

—¿Leíste su diario? —pregunté incrédula.

—No quería, pero era razonable.

Al ver que Green no continuó, tuve que preguntar de nuevo.

—Y luego del diario. ¿Qué pasó?

—Ella recobró la consciencia mientras yo entrenaba con Red. Mientras entrenaba solía distraerme con ciertas palabras del diario que hacían el cosquilleo más grande... —con mi mirada le dije que continuara— y como que, me puse a dudar si simplemente era mi amiga.

Al fin. ¡Gracias, hormonas de Green!

—O sea, usted se distraía por los pensamientos de la chica. Interesante... —dije mientras anotaba "desorden hormonal en el cual tiene una reacción tardía".

—Ajá. Cuando volvió con nosotros, hacía lo posible para evitarla... no sabía que pasaba.

—¿Y el cosquilleo?

—Incrementaba cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Luego de eso, recuerdo que estaba muy exhausto... y el abuelo, el profesor Oak, había dado nuevas PokéDex. Ella me extendió la mía alardeando sobre como era valiosa y bla bla bla —contuve una risita, porque era exacto lo que dije—, y yo respondí que si alguien le había dicho que ella hablaba demasiado. Y sin darme cuenta, caí sobre ella.

Oh dios, si tan sólo no supiera que simplemente cayó en mis brazos y yo lo agarré hubiera escrito que su historia se subió de tono.

—Fue cuando me di cuenta de que en cierto modo me gustaba su compañía. Me agradaba su tacto con el mío, aunque tuve que fingir disgusto para no alzar sospechas. Le cuento más de esto porque creí que era...adecuado.

—S-sí, es muy adecuado, señor.

Casi muero. Eran demasiadas emociones y yo simplemente soy una psicóloga falsa...

—Y ehm, luego de eso nos quedamos de piedra y etc. Al final, volví al gimnasio de Viridian. Y extrañamente comencé a recibir visitas de ella casi todos los días, me agradaba pero al mismo tiempo me irritaba. Me desconcentraba del trabajo y además usaba mi billetera como si fuera la suya.

—Suena como si fueran pareja —reí, mientras vi que él se ruborizaba... oh Arceus santo, seré psicóloga por siempre.

—En fin —dijo rápidamente—, lo que pasa es que, estas últimas semanas, me ha estado abrazando y hablando tiernamente como "Green, cariño" y cursilerías. Me asusta, porque no sé lo que estoy sintiendo. Así que he ignorado lo que decía y me limitaba a lanzarle un bufido o un 'Chica ruidosa.' Se supone que somos amigos... ¿Por qué me habla así? ¿Y por qué me siento yo de esa manera?

—Tal vez... —dije suspirando, controlando mis emociones—. Tal vez a ella le gustas. Y a ti te gusta ella.

—Claro que no, es una chica ruidosa.

—Señor —empecé casi irritada—, por todo lo que me ha dicho es más que obvio. Me ha dicho que se preocupaba. Me ha dicho que se distraía en su entrenamiento con el tal Red. Me dijiste que tu cosquilleo aumentaba cerca mí-ella —me corregí al verme que aparte de dejar el "Usted" de lado casi revelo mi identidad—, y le gusta su compañía.

—Yo no dije eso...

—En fin —dije—, es más que obvio que a usted le gusta ella. Una vez que le diga lo que siente, no tendrás porqué ignorarla y eso.

—Tal vez tienes razón.

—No es un tal vez. Es de verdad. Analice lo que me dijo. Habla con tu corazón y luego dime que harás. —dije ya calmada.

Green permaneció callado unos 2 minutos hasta que se levantó.

—Le diré lo que siento. Era muy obvio... Gracias, señorita.

—De nada. Nos vemos, señor Oak.

Me levanté y estreché su mano. Ya me había pagado (o a la real) y ya me llevé el dinero. Green salió y casi al instante tiré la ropa que traía puesta y saqué a Blasty.

—¡Rápido, a casa en Pueblo Paleta! ¡Rápido!

Y mi pokémon obedeció, hasta que se quedó sin agua causando que empecemos a caer. Rápidamente lo cambié por Wiggly y continué volando. Cuando llegué a casa, caí en el patio trasero, por lo cuál entré por la puerta trasera. Por suerte Green no había llegado. Arreglé mi cabello que estaba hecho un desastre por el viento al volar y sacudí mis ropas. Me senté en el sofá y prendí la tele, como si nada hubiera pasado.

En pocos minutos, se abrió la puerta. Green entró y me vio en el sofá.

—¡Hey, Gree—!

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de hablar. Lo único que sentí fue sus labios uniéndose a los míos. ¿Para qué mentir? No esperaba eso. Esperaba una confesión a lo tsundere. Pero obvio, no desaproveché y devolví el beso.

—Me gustas. —dijo a mi oído.

—Lo noté —dije riendo—, a mí igual me gustas.

Green me dio otro beso.

—Y sé que eras la psicóloga.

—¿¡Q-qué?!

—Lo noté cuando hablé del diario. Tenías cara de querer matarme.

Solamente reí esa vez y lo abracé. Todo era perfecto. Pero sentí que olvidaba algo...

Algo...

Hm...

—¡OLVIDÉ A LA PSICÓLOGA REAL!

* * *

_Mientras vagaba en mis archivos de fics, me encontré a uno titulado "Aaa" (alto nombre) y yo como que no me acordaba haberlo creado ("¿Qué carajo es esto? No me acuerdo haberlo escrito, después de todos esos RikuNami que si tienen nombre normal no recuerdo a este...") y lo abrí y yo OMG HELLO OLD OTP._

_Y entonces como que se me golpeó todo de una vez y yo ay mis otp feelingsssss 3 La buena noticia es que el Oldrival volvió a ser mi otp. ¡Yay! O sea, uno de mis tantos otp... porque... ehm... RokuShi...ehm... Vanaqua...ehm... ;a;_

_Y, qué más puedo decir? Ah sí...estaba viendo los fics en la parte del manga y había unos que no me llamaban la atención y otros que sí pero que paja leer... pero... ¡Ningún Oldrival! Shame on you people! :c_

_Y les he dicho que amo a Jesse McCartney? Es lindo, es hermoso, canta hermosamente bien, es Roxas y es Ventus y es Robin, y es hermoso, y se apellida McCartney así que el 'Kari McCartney' en realidad es de Paul McCartney pero pueden verlo como Jesse igual, como ambos :'D_

_En fin, bla bla sí, nos vemos, ¿review?_


End file.
